Why?
by Crawler
Summary: Something has happened to Legolas, and Aragorn must find out what before he is allowed to rest peacefully. Last chapter before aftermath up! There is slash in this story, nothing explicit. RPS, I guess as well.
1. Return to Mirkwood

This takes place, oh, about a thousand years after the destruction of the ring. Aragorn is the last of the fellowship alive. Italics are flashbacks or dreams, whatever Aragorn's mind is supplying for him. They are what happened on a certain fateful night. "~~" means speech, and '~~ ' means thoughts.

I do own something in this chapter! Rohallie, Legolas' sister, and Aragorn's children, Merribell and Boromir (now who is he named after?) are all mine! (Merribell and Boromir are around 4)

This is for everyone who asked me for the next part, that's why I took my time to type it up and did my very best to get it up ASAP. Thanks for the encouragement, AJ, Snickers, Tinabedina, Teegan, Imhotep, attizzikah, and Eruantale. I'm sorry for making you wait so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn sighed, as the wind blew through his hair. His eyes were closed as he breathed in the rich scent that reminded him so much of Middle Earth. After much searching, he had finally found his destination. Opening his eyes, he frowned at the ruins that lay before him.

'Not much to look at anymore. Even the forest is gone.'

He shrugged, ruined or not, this building was the last bit of Middle Earth on the planet. Even the mountains surrounding Mordor, and Mount Doom itself, had fallen to time. No mortal knew that these ruins were actually part of Middle Earth, no mortal even believed in Middle Earth. They thought this was just another war torn ancient city. Scooping up his pack, he headed off towards the last city of Middle Earth, the elven city that for millenia had remained hidden within the mighty Mirkwood.

__

"It's good to see you again, you crazy elf!"

"Aye, and you haven't changed a bit, stupid dwarf!"

Aragorn smiled as the two friends bickered with each other. It was good to see Legolas again, he had missed the cheerful elf. The fellowship was having a reunion at Mirkwood, and he had brought Arwen and his children, Boromir and Merribell, with him.

"Have you been eating right, elf? You're so thin, and pale! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Aragorn, who are these charming children?"

Aragorn noticed Legolas' curt answer to Gimli's question, and how he had changed the subject quickly, but paid no heed as he introduced his children. Legolas led the entire group into the main hall. A summer solstice feast was already in progress. As Legolas had once told the hobbits when asked of Mirkwood, "Mirkwood is a place of much celebration. We're always love having excuses for parties and feasts, where we sing and dance until our legs can not hold us up any longer, then we dig into a wonderful meal. When we are full, we start singing and dancing again. It is always a lot of fun at a Mirkwood feast. You should come see one some day."

Pushing open a rotting wooden gate that hung from one hinge, Aragorn picked his way through the overgrown paths of Mirkwood. His mind supplied images of that fateful night, the last time he had visited Mirkwood.

__

Legolas didn't join in the dancing that greeted the fellowship, he declined politely, saying he had already danced before the fellowship arrived, and did not wish to dance more at this moment. His eldest sister, Rohallie, had come over to join them. She and Arwen had been best of friends in their youth, and still remained close. Merribell already loved her; she called her Auntie Roly.

"Legolas, what do you mean you've already mmph."

Merribell had trotted over and shoved a chocolate filled croissant into Rohallie's mouth, efficiently gagging her. No one noticed the mints clutched in her hand that Legolas had given her to do that.

The doors leading into the once grand palace were completely overgrown with weeds and ivy. Aragorn drew his sword which he kept hidden under his long coat and sliced them out of the way. He traced the slanted elvish writing carved into the golden plate embedded in the door.

'Welcome to Mirkwood. Friends are enjoyed, while foes are scorned. To enter these gates with an evil heart will ultimately seal your fate. If your heart is sweet and good, you will never regret your stay.'

All visitors entered these doors to meet with either the King or another member of his family, which is why the greeting was here instead of at the main gates to the city. He pushed open the door, it creaked, and he winced at the sound. When Thranduil ruled, everything was kept in repair, this door would have never creaked once. Striding quickly down the main corridor, he found himself in the great hall. Portraits of elven royalty, faded with age, still hung in their ancient splendor along the far wall. Mirrors wrapped around the other three, some were cracked, but most still shone dully through the layers of dust and grime collected on them. Aragorn wiped part of one off with a rag he found on the floor, most likely one of the plentiful tapestries or curtains adorning bare places amoungest the mirrors. The one he wiped clean had been one that had an image etched into it. An elf playing a flute and sitting under a tree appeared with every wipe of the cloth. When light shone on this, it had reflected off the colors glowing on the mirror, making the picture seem real. That had been so long ago. The color had long faded, but the elf remained, sitting forever under his tree.

With a sigh, Aragorn turned from the etching and walked up to the portraits. Many elves he did not recognize, but every now and then he picked out a feature he had seen in Legolas.

"This one has his eyes, that one his nose, both of these have his hair, here is one with his smile..."

Aragorn's voice seemed too loud as it echoed around the deserted room. He frowned, this room was never one to be empty in the past.

'This place brings back so many memories. I can not believe that the elves are truly gone.'

He stopped at the last portrait. A family picture, King Thranduil sat in the middle of the picture. His wife sat to his right, while Legolas stood behind him. Legolas' many sisters surrounded them all. Heisatantly, Aragorn stretched out a hand and caressed the painted cheek of the elven prince. Legolas was Thranduil's only son, his pride and joy. Everyone had loved him. Aragorn's hand dropped back to his side, and he left the main hall, to find a place to rest that night.

Pushing open a door that seemed intact, Aragorn thought he had stepped into the Mirkwood that existed when Legolas was alive. Painted and carved trees and plants were everywhere, flowers hung from the ceiling, drying. The ceiling was painted like the sky, the bright blue bringing a smile to his face. For some reason, this room was preserved from time, even though the rest of the world it came from faded away. Moving over to sit on the bed, carved from an enourmous tree trunk, he smiled up at the canopy that hung over it. When he laid back, the bright sky ceiling was hidden from view by a skillfully woven cloth. Stars and the moon seemed to sparkle from the midnight blue depths of the new 'sky'. He soon found himself drifting to sleep, smiling up at the false stars. His dreams, however, would soon remove his smile. They never failed to.

__

Legolas was smiling as he listened to Aragorn and Arwen, they had taken a detour through Lothlorien on their way to Mirkwood, and had visited with Lady Galadriel. Aragorn would never forget what had happened during their talk. One moment, Legolas had been listening with a smile on his face, the next, he was clutching his chest gasping for breath. Time seemed to slow down then. Legolas fell forward onto the table choking, although he had not eaten anything. The hobbits and Gimli rushed to his side, while Boromir and Merribell started to cry. Arwen and Aragorn were trying to get Legolas onto his back, and trying to get him to calm down when Rohallie, who had been dancing, heard the crying children. Her scream echoed throughout the room as she ran to her brother, pulling him to the floor and crouching over him. Legolas fell still after a moment, as Rohallie whispered over him, her elvish words trying to call him back. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, as he whispered one word. "Good-bye." Legolas' eyes closed for the last time as his body became limp. By now, all in the hall had stopped their celebration, and were waiting with baited breath to see if their prince was all right. In the silence, you could have heard a pin drop. Rohallie's whisper was much easier to hear, however. 

"He's dead."

It took a moment of shocked silence for the elves to realize what Rohallie had said, but once they did, their voices were all raised into an unearthly wail, one both anguished, and frightened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...


	2. Legolas

Why

By Crawler

Something has happened to Legolas, and Aragorn must find out what before he is allowed to rest peacefully.

I don't own anyone in this story...yet! ~evil grin~ I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! Wait, I don't own that either. Darn it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

My name is Legolas.

I am an elf.

I live in the beautiful Mirkwood.

I am often told I am one of the fairer of my kind.

I am a Prince.

I am loved by my family and my people.

I have helped save Middle Earth.

I am in love.

I am dying.

...tbc...


	3. Enter Orome

Me again. I still don't own anything. By now, I think I should mention what I forgot to last chapter, there WILL be slash. Okay?

Italics are memories, writings, or the thoughts of gods. '~~' still means thoughts, while "~~" means speech.

__

Some things that Legolas writes about are taken from the book, some from the movie.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' eyes closed for the last time as his body became limp. By now, all in the hall had stopped their celebration, and were waiting with baited breath to see if their prince was all right. In the silence, you could have heard a pin drop. Rohallie's whisper was much easier to hear, however. 

"He's dead."

It took a moment of shocked silence for the elves to realize what Rohallie had said, but once they did, their voices were all raised into an unearthly wail, one both anguished, and frightened./i

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. The elven wail still rang in his ears. Although his dreams always ended at that cry, he could still remember what had happened that fateful night as if it had only happened yesterday.

__

The hobbits cowered, covering their ears. Gimli, Aragorn, and Arwen stood dumbstruck. Legolas couldn't be dead. Gandalf hugged Boromir and Merribell into his cloak, trying to muffle the wails echoing about the room. King Thranduil tried to calm everyone down, shouting to be heard. He asked his people to be silent, and to calm down. Legolas may be dead, but there was no cause for panic. His health had been declining for a long time now; no one could refuse that. He asked the elves to return to their homes, there was nothing more that they could do for Legolas.

Aragorn's eyes wandered around the room he was in as he caught his breath. They fell upon a carved wooden desk. A book rested on top of it, some form of diary. He picked it up. Opening it, he found a slip of paper in the front. The handwriting was very familiar. Memories of a cheerful blonde elf threatened to overwhelm him, but he quashed them, sitting on the desk to read the paper.

"My name is Legolas. I am an elf. I live in the beautiful Mirkwood. I am often told I am one of the fairer of my kind. I am a prince. I am loved by my family and my people. I have helped save Middle Earth. I am in love. . .I am dying."

Aragorn traced the smooth elvish writing with his finger. This was something Legolas had written. He had known he was dying, but he never spoke of it. Why didn't he?

'Orome, he said I could have saved him.'

He remembered him well. The fiery elven god who came to him in a dream the night of Legolas' death. He had **not** been happy. Apparently, he had hand-picked Legolas to be his callon*, his champion. He had taken a liking to his beauty, innocence, and strength. Orome had taught Legolas all he knew. Legolas would fight for the elves when they began their fall from grace. Through him, Orome would attempt to save the elven race from extinction. Legolas' death was not anticipated, and ruined his chance of protecting the elves. There would not be enough time to train a new champion.

__

"I suppose you're very proud of yourself. It's all your fault you know. My callon* is dead, all because of you."

Aragorn wisely kept silent. He recognized this young man as Orome, the lord of forests, an elven god, from pictures the elves had painted. He was not a good god to have as an enemy. Aragorn did not know what he was talking about.

"**I** picked him out, **I **trained him, **I** taught him everything I knew, and you, you had to waltz into his life and ruin everything. You don't deserve to live for that, I should kill you right here, right now..."

"Please, Orome, I'm sorry. I do not know what crime I committed. How could I have killed Legolas? Why would I have killed Legolas? He was my friend, my very dear friend."

Aragorn was nervous around this god. Orome clearly despised him. Currently, he was talking to someone he could not see.

"I do not want him to be let off easily. He deserves some form of punishment for what he has done. I don't care what you say. Maybe I should kill his children, but let him live...oh all right, I won't harm the children...I know what I'll do. Yes, yes, if he does this he'll be forgiven. Aragorn, come here."

Aragorn swallowed nervously before stepping forth to stand before the foreboding god.

"You are very lucky, to have my callon as a friend. He wishes for me to forgive you, so I will, but first you must complete several tasks. Until they are all completed, you may not die. Is that understood?"

Orome waited for Aragorn's nod before continuing.

"Your first two tasks are to find information."

To find information. Aragorn sighed. He had thought that finding information would not be hard. How wrong he was. Orome wanted him to learn why Legolas had died, and what he could have done that would have saved his life. None of the elves he asked knew why Legolas had died, or at least they said they didn't. He suspected Thranduil knew, but refused to tell him. Now Thranduil was dead, they were all dead. The elves had fallen, just as Orome had feared. Without a callon, they had no chance to fight against their destiny.

No elf walked the earth anymore. Even Arwen, who had bound herself to him, had faded with the elves. Merribell and Boromir, his half-elven children grew old and died, while he never showed any sign of weariness. Rivendell had vanished, as had Lothlorien. It had been a sad day in Middle Earth, when Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Thranduil all died at the same time.

Casting his thoughts aside, Aragorn looked around the room again. He was now quite certain that this had been Legolas' room, maybe he could find some clues in here as to why his elven friend had died. Rifling through the desk, he found many papers and documents, some books, a handful of pencils, etc. etc. etc. After searching the entire desk and finding nothing, he turned to the bed, searching the covers and canopy. Nothing. Scowling, he turned back to the room. There wasn't really any other furniture, unless you counted the small forest of false trees and plants.

"Damn, Legolas, why couldn't you have left something in an obvious place that could help me?"

Wait, the trees! Some of the trees had gaps and holes, typical of trees in nature, and perfect for hiding something! He started searching the trees, but still found nothing. With a sigh, he stood before the last tree there was to be searched. Reaching his hand into the gap he found, he was surprised to find a roll, a canister of some sort. He quickly pulled it out, unrolling the paper found within. Aragorn was slightly disappointed, this was a picture, a mere painting, not anything of any use to him, but he had to smile at what the image showed.

The entire fellowship was resting by a river. Gandalf was no more then just a ghostly spectator, looking over Legolas' shoulder. The elf was bent over a book, paying no heed to anything around him. Boromir was fencing with Merry and Pippin, while Sam cooked something over a fire. Aragorn saw himself standing off to the side, crouching near Frodo. Both of them were watching the water in the river. Gimli was chopping a log into smaller pieces for the fire. 

That picture was one of happier times. At least during the quest to destroy the ring, none of them were ever alone. Aragorn's fingers traced over each member of the fellowship, coming to rest upon Legolas.

"Oh Legolas, why did you die? Why can't you tell me why you died?"

Legolas didn't answer, he remained bent over his book. The book seemed very familiar...where did he see that book before? Studying the picture closely, it finally hit Aragorn. That book was the diary on the desk! But where did he put that diary? Another fruitless search of Legolas' room left Aragorn extremely frustrated. He threw his hands in the air, muttering various Elvish curses, when he realized that he had been holding the diary the entire time, having never put it down in the first place. Berating himself for his inattentiveness, he sat on the bed to read Legolas' diary. Every now and then, bits of information would jump out at him, things he carefully filed away in his memory to refer to later on.

__

"...Tomorrow I'm leaving for Rivendell. I don't know how bad it is that Gollum has escaped. I hope Elrond isn't as upset as father is. It reflects badly on the king if his guards can't guard one small...well, one small thing_. I'm not sure what Gollum is. He's not an elf, that's for sure..."_

Okay, maybe that wasn't so important.

__

"...Rivendell hasn't changed much since I was here last. The waterfalls are still beautiful, sending their music echoing throughout the valley. Arwen remains as always, beautiful and pure. She was the first to come greet me when I arrived. There is to be a secret council tomorrow, with representatives from all of the free people of Middle Earth, elves, men, hobbits, and dwarves. I'll actually get to see dwarves and hobbits! I cannot wait!..."

Aragorn smiled. Legolas was young, at least for an elf, and his innocence and wonder shone through in his writing. Even if it wasn't helpful in his quest, Aragorn would keep this diary close and treasure it for all time. Reading it was like listening to Legolas talking again, something he missed terribly.

__

"...The council was not boring like court. I told all there of Gollum's escape, Elrond didn't seem too happy, but he wasn't as upset as Father. There were some interesting people there. Only one hobbit was actually present_ at the meeting, but three others showed up. Frodo Baggins seemed like such a child. I was amazed to learn that he had carried the one ring from his home in the Shire to Rivendell. He seems weak, but he must hide some form of inner strength. I guess you could compare him to an elf. Our beauty and grace is often mistaken for weakness, but I know not of an elf who can be bested by a normal human in a fair fight. Mind you, normal and fair are the two words of importance there. Strider, or Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was also present at the council. He is not one of the normal humans I mentioned, at least not according to Elrond. Aragorn grew up in Rivendell, he is Isildur's heir. For all the bad things I had heard of Isildur, I must admit, I was not expecting someone so...fair. He has a ruggedness not found in elves, one that I find interesting. He is coming along on the quest to destroy the ring. I will go, to represent the elves. Maybe I will learn more of him on this journey..."_

Aragorn paused in his reading. Legolas had thought of him as fair? He had a ruggedness that was interesting to Legolas? Legolas wished to get to know him better? Interesting...

__

"...We are in Moria. I have always dreaded darkness. Not the calm, friendly darkness of night, but the stifling, choking darkness of caverns. Ever since it was announced that we would be heading this way, I've been fearful. At least Aragorn is here. He grew up with elves, surely he should understand my fear of the darkness that surrounds us. Ever since the entrance collapsed when that, that monster tried to eat Frodo, I've been staying close to Gandalf. The light from his staff isn't enough to banish my fears entirely, but I do feel better near it. I must admit, when the cavern did collapse, I grabbed Aragorn, burying my face in his back; the darkness was just so stifling, so hostile. He never mentioned it, and I'm glad he didn't. I don't want to seem weak, not when I know my strength will be needed..."

Aragorn paused again. He had often wondered why Legolas had seemed so tense and frightened in the mines. He hid it well, but when you've lived with elves as long as Aragorn had, it was easy to tell how they felt. Legolas had simply been scared of the dark. Aragorn's fingers found their way to his back, tracing the place where Legolas had hidden his face from the dark those many years ago. He remembered the hope that that simple action had evoked; the hope that Legolas might have cared for him. However, this entry seemed to say that it was just chance and the silvan elf's fear of darkness that caused Legolas to seek what little comfort he could get from the person closest to him.

"You are confusing me Legolas."

Aragorn's voice, although whispered, still echoed through the trees softly. Legolas' earlier entry seemed to hint at some emotion, but maybe that was just his own emotions clouding his mind...wait, his own emotions?

"I thought I got over you, Legolas, when I married Arwen. Why must these old feelings be stirred up again? You're dead!"

A silent observer smiled softly, from his hidden perch in one of the carved trees. _'He's on the right track, at least. Soon, I shall be able to forgive him, I hope.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* callon = hero

Okay, here's a question for all you readers. Two endings, either Aragorn has 2 quests to satisfy Orome, or he has 4. Which should it be? Please answer in your review.

Please review!


	4. Of Diaries and Dreams

Okay, I still own nothing. By now, I should probably thank Laerupeth for her help in getting information on Orome, and the elven dictionary, and to tro and Laer for being tireless betas. Also thanks to everyone who reviews.

Two at once, thank Laer for that.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought I got over you, Legolas, when I married Arwen. Why must these old feelings be stirred up again? You're dead!"

A silent observer smiled softly, from his hidden perch in one of the carved trees. _'He's on the right track, at least. Soon, I shall be able to forgive him, I hope.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Aragorn took several deep breaths, trying to sort through his feelings. He had fallen in love with Legolas long ago, when he first met the elven prince. His feelings only increased when Legolas accompanied the fellowship on their quest, much to Aragorn's dismay. He had thought he had finally gotten over Legolas, then he saw him again at the council meeting, and the entire quest, then he married Arwen, and thought he had gotten over Legolas again, but now his feelings were flooding back to him. Shaking his head, Aragorn quickly leafed through the rest of the diary, noting a few lines that jumped out at him. Most of it was now about the quest.

__

"...Frodo seems to suffer silently, much like I do, although for very different reasons, I'm sure..."

"...When Boromir died, Aragorn kissed him. Is that what you must do to feel the kiss of this Ranger? Die?..."

"...Ah, the fair Lothlorien! The river Nimrodel was cold and crisp, its clean waters lifted my suffering, removing some of the pain from my heart, at least for a short time. Why must I suffer so? I wish that I could glide along its many paths in the spring, when everything is golden! If only it was spring, then perhaps I could convince Aragorn to travel through these woods with me! Alas that it is winter...."

Aragorn recognized a pattern as he skimmed the pages. Legolas either mentioned Aragorn, some sort of inner suffering, or both in every entry. With a frown, he flipped to one of the last entries. The date told him that it had been written the day before Legolas died.

__

"...Everyone comes to me all the time. We're worried about you, are you feeling well, aren't you hungry, when was the last time you ate, maybe you should sit down, how much sleep have you been getting, you're so pale...the list goes on and on. Why can't they leave me alone? I just want to be left alone. I'm seriously thinking of running away, so I can be away from their questions, but I can't. I know they only mean well, but it's hard for me to be civil when I'm in so much pain. Can't they see I don't want to talk to them? I miss Aragorn. Even if he's married and living in Gondor with his family, I still miss him. I won't run away. There's going to be a big party starting tonight, and the entire fellowship will be coming for a reunion of sorts, they're due in tomorrow. I'll see Aragorn again, and I'll get to meet his children. Will my heart stop aching for just one night if I see my melethron again? Will it? I hope it does, I do not know if I can stand this anguish much longer..."

Aragorn frowned, then yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep, due to his dreams. Maybe if he rested now, he'd be able to make sense of what Legolas meant by this anguish, and why he missed Aragorn so much. He collapsed onto Legolas' bed, falling asleep immediately.

__

Walking through a silent forest, Aragorn came upon a clearing. He frowned, this was a dream, he was sure of it, but it wasn't his usual dream. A whinney broke through the silence, and he suddenly knew why it was different.

"Nahar..."

The white horse snorted and shook its head as it ran into the clearing, Orome on its back.

"Orome..."

Orome smirked down at Aragorn from his mount

"I see that at least you have our names right. I've been watching over you, Aragorn. In the last day alone you have made more progress on your quest then you had in the past centuries."

Aragorn scowled up at the elvish god.

"Have you only come to my dreams to tell me that I've made progress? Well, at least that is something I did not know, for you see, within the last hour I've only made myself even more confused..."

Orome's laughter interrupted Aragorn, who was not amused.

"My dear little Aragorn! You have what you need to know to solve these two quests! Just put the information together and read between the lines! You are lucky Legolas kept a diary, and lucky that I allowed it to stay in such good condition, or else your quest would be next to impossible!"

Aragorn frowned. He assumed that it was Orome who kept Legolas' room locked in time, otherwise the diary would have deteriorated with time.

"Wake up, Aragorn. I tire of this, as I know you do. The sooner you finish my quests, the sooner we can both rest."

"If you wish to end this so soon, then why don't you just let me rest peacefully? Remove the burden of these quests from both of our shoulders. Wouldn't that please you?"

Aragorn did his best to make his voice sugary sweet and his tone innocent. _His efforts, however, were only rewarded with another smirk from the god and a shake of the head._

"I can not do that Aragorn. I promised myself that you would not rest until my quests have been completed, and to that I hold. Call me when you complete your quest. I will see you then."

The forest dissolved around Aragorn as he woke up. Orome's voice cut through his mind again.  
  
"One last thing, do not ignore your feelings and thoughts!"


	5. Completing the Quests

If by now you do not know who I thank and what I own, you haven't been paying much attention, now have you?

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The forest dissolved around Aragorn as he woke up. Orome's voice cut through his mind again.  
  
"One last thing, do not ignore your feelings and thoughts!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, Aragorn found himself staring up at the starry canopy above Legolas' bed. Frowning, he looked at Legolas' diary, running his hand over the worn pages and tracing the elvish script. What could he do to finish his quests?

__

Just put the information together and read between the lines

Rising, Aragorn walked over to the desk, and fished around for a pencil and blank sheet of paper. After finding them, he sat on the bed to make a list to help him sort what he knew about Legolas from the diary and his death.

__

Suffered for a long time

Knew of imminent death, but didn't tell others

Found me fair

Curious

Scared of the dark of caves

Wished to hide weakness

Suffered silently

Wondered about kiss of Ranger

Pain in heart

Longed for spring in Lothlorien

Wished to travel with me in Lothlorien

Much pain

Missed me, even though I was married - why would that make any difference?

Talked about heartache stopping if melethron, beloved, was seen again - right after reference to me

Aragorn idly tapped the pencil against his chin as he reviewed his list. After ten minutes of staring and tapping, he threw the pencil across the room. That did nothing to help him make sense of his list however, and now he didn't even have a pencil to jot notes down to himself. Picking himself up, he went back to Legolas' desk for another pencil.

__

One last thing, do not ignore your feelings and thoughts!

Aragorn stopped his searching for a pencil as he remembered Orome's parting words.

"My feelings and thoughts? Well, my feelings are easy enough, my love for Legolas has surfaced again, my thoughts, well, he seems attracted to me, and his heartache reminds me of an old text I once read, that elves dying of grief often are victims of much heartache and inner pain as they waste away...grief. Grief! That's what Legolas died from! GRIEF!"

Aragorn's relieved laughter echoed through the trees, one of his quests was finally over! He ran back to his list, reading it over quickly.

"It all makes sense! Silent suffering, pain, heartache, knowledge of his death, his paleness and thinness, his reluctance to eat, his obsession with one person, with me! With me...no...not me...this can't be my fault..."

Aragorn sank to the floor, still clutching the list. Orome had said it was his fault, but he had never truly believed it, not until now at least.

Legolas, beautiful, cheerful, energetic Legolas had suffered and died because he had loved Aragorn. Aragorn, who returned the feelings but never let them show. Legolas, perfect Legolas, was dead now, and it was all his fault.

A sob fought to free itself from Aragorn's throat, but he stifled it. He would not cry.

'Legolas, I'm so sorry. If only I had said, just once, that I had loved you, you would not have suffered, would not have died. Oh Legolas, I am sorry, truly, I am.'

Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over, Aragorn took a moment to regain his composure before he called for Orome. At the sound of his name, the god dropped gracefully from a nearby tree, standing before Aragorn.

"You called?"

Aragorn nodded, before standing up.

"I now know why Legolas died, and how I could have prevented it."

"Enlighten me."

"He died from grief, from a broken heart. If I had only told him that I did care for him, that I did love him, his suffering and death would have never occured."

"You believe that?"

Aragorn was about to reply with a yes, when he stopped. Was he wrong? Did Legolas die of some other cause, or from love of someone else?

__

One last thing, do not ignore your feelings and thoughts!

Do not ignore. Aragorn looked into Orome's eyes, his strong and determined ones locking with the god's own calm and confident ones.

"Yes. That is what I believe."

With a smile, Orome responded.

"Good. You're right. Legolas did die because he loved you. Are you ready for your next quest?"


	6. Lights, Camera...Viggo?!?

Part 5. Done. Yay.  
  
Okay, let's see. '' is thoughts, "" is speech, () is translations of elvish, italics are Orome's letter in this part, um, I don't think I'm forgetting anything....  
  
I don't own anything LOTR related, except for the books, and a Legolas action figure, and LOTR cards, both Topps and tcg types, and Merribell, and Aragorn's son Boromir, and.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good. You're right. Legolas did die because he loved you. Are you ready for your next quest?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath, before nodding. He was ready for his next quest. Besides, the sooner he finished, the sooner he could finally die, and in his afterlife, he could be reunited with Legolas, Arwen, Merribell, and Boromir. Orome smiled, nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, you are ready. For your next quest, you must take on a new name. You will be Viggo Mortenson, my tolthoneth. You will audition to play the role of Aragorn in the movies being made from your books. I will make sure you get that part. In New Zealand, where the movies are being filmed, you must find my callon, and give him a message. I will tell you what that message is when you arrive in New Zealand. Understood?"  
  
Aragorn frowned shaking his head slightly, confusion written on his face.  
  
"No, no, I don't understand. You want me to be a tolthoneth, roughly translated that's a summon giver? As for giving the message to your callon; Orome, Legolas is dead, I can't give him any messages unless I die too. What do you mean...and Viggo? Viggo?"  
  
Orome simply laughed.  
  
"My tolthoneth will be my messenger, and my callon is not Legolas, not exactly....well, that's all I'll say. As for Viggo, can't I have some fun in my life? It's been very long, and seeing as how you are one out of the two people who still truly believe in me, I need to torment you as much as possible."  
  
"Your logic makes no sense."  
  
"Don't argue my logic. Do you know what you must do now?"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly.  
  
"I think so. I need to audition for the role of Aragorn, as Viggo Mortenson. I will then receive that role and travel to New Zealand to film the movies based on my books. When I arrive in New Zealand, you will give me a message to give to your callon...how will I know who is your callon?"  
  
"You'll know who my callon is. Trust me, you'll know. It may take you a while to believe, but you'll know. Now, since you know what you must do, I'll be off now. Good luck...Viggo!"  
  
Aragorn winced at his new name as Orome vanished. The god never believed in any fancy appearances or disappearances, he was just there one minute and gone the next. You could never tell when he was going to show up, or where.  
  
"I hate your names Orome. First it was J.R.R. Tolkien* when I told you that I was bored and was having no luck with my quest, and now it's Viggo Mortenson? Where do you get these names?"  
  
After shouting at the forest for about ten minutes, with no result, he gave up, curling up in Legolas' bed for one last night of sleep in Mirkwood before heading off to play the part of Viggo. The only dreams that haunted him were pleasant memories of times with Legolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
A while later  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn stepped off the plane and looked around. A young man sat off to the side, idly twirling a card that read Viggo Mortenson in his hands. He seemed lost in thought. Aragorn's mind identified him as Orlando Bloom, he was told that the young actor would be waiting for him. He approached Orlando, reaching out to tap his shoulder, when Orlando's eyes unfocused and he grabbed Aragorn's hand before it reached him.  
  
"Ha! I did it! Elijah laughed when I said I could have the reflexes of an elf, but I did it!"  
  
Orlando's triumphant smile soon had Aragorn smiling too.  
  
"I'm assuming you're Viggo Mortenson, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You are Orlando Bloom, aren't you?"  
  
Orlando nodded as he stood.  
  
"Come on then, we need to get your stuff and get out of here before Christoph gets mad at me for missing too much of my lessons. Oh, and I was told to give this to you."  
  
Orlando handed Aragorn an envelope before heading into the masses of people. Aragorn followed, doing his best to not lose the cheerful young man. After picking up his luggage, the two took a taxi to the set of Lord of the Rings, where Orlando showed Aragorn his trailer, then ran off, saying he had to get back to his lessons.  
  
Inside his trailer, Aragorn set his stuff down. The trailer was small, but much better then what he used to have to deal with when he traveled as a ranger. He found his mind drifting back to Orlando.  
  
'So that's who's going to play Legolas. He was a good pick, his face resembles Legolas', and he has a natural grace in his movements that can't be learned. I wonder what he'll look like in costume...'  
  
Aragorn's thoughts trailed off as his attention turned to the envelope Orlando had given him. Opening it up, he found a message inside.  
  
_Aragorn, or should I call you Viggo?,  
  
If you could see me at this moment, I'd be smiling a very evil grin. You have never been in a movie before, you have no idea of the amount of torture you will go through to memorize your lines and to get everything right. I have no doubt that you will succeed, but you will find it quite difficult. It will be amusing watching you.  
Once again, I can not hold back my smile. I should not go off like this though, for the purpose of this note is to tell you what you must tell my callon when you learn who he is.  
  
"I (Orome) believe in second chances for all, especially for you. Although I can do nothing to bring back the elves, I wish to try to bring back your happiness. There is such things as second chances in love that has spanned centuries, if there is a god involved. Enjoy the rest of your life, my dear callon, for you deserve it, in my eyes."  
  
Understood? Good.  
  
Now, if you wish to know how to make sure you are talking to my callon, he has been informed that my tolthoneth will be searching for him. You are to ask him "Car le tirad i tolthoneth o Orome?"_ (Do you see the messenger of Orome?) _He will respond with "Im car, na le tirad i callon o Orome."_(I do, if you see the hero of Orome.)_ If he does not respond with that, he is not my callon, but if you do not ask the question word for word, he will not believe you to be my tolthoneth.  
  
Orome_  
  
Aragorn folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope, setting it on his bed. He quickly unpacked; having very few things, then headed out to explore. Walking around, he admired the many sets that had been created, pausing for a long time to stare hungrily at Rivendell. The artists who had worked to design this fair place were able to do it credit, the replica was almost identical to the Rivendell of old. Sure, there were some differences, but not enough for Aragorn to truly care about. The humans climbing all over it, putting the finishing touches on the fair city, detracted from its aura. In Middle-Earth, elves would have been climbing these walls to fix it up, not humans. With a sigh, he turned away.  
  
"Keep your sword up! One, two three, and swing, you need to move your feet more Orlando! How can you expect to make this seem real if you don't move your feet?"  
  
Aragorn turned his head to the voice. A short walk took him to a practice field, where Orlando was sparring with another man. The man was exasperated, he thought Orlando was hopeless. To Aragorn's amusement, however, as he watched the two, he noticed that Orlando wasn't clumsy because he was hopeless. In fact, it appeared that he was trying to hold back from doing his best.  
  
"May I try?"  
  
His question startled both Orlando and his teacher, they stopped sparring and stared at him. The teacher was the first to speak.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Aragorn had an answer ready.  
  
"I need to practice too, and it might do Orlando some good to try sparring against someone else for a change."  
  
With a smile, Christoph gestured towards a rack of swords.  
  
"If you think you can help him any, go right ahead, be my guest!"  
  
Aragorn chose a sword similar in heft to Anduil. He took a few practice swings with it before turning to Orlando.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
At the young man's nod, Aragorn swung, starting the match. Orlando brought his twin daggers up to block, clumsily stopping the sword. Aragorn drew back, and the two circled each other. Orlando struck out several times, each time blocked by Aragorn. After about ten minutes, Christoph soon grew tired. It was obvious that Viggo was the more skilled, and that he was holding back for Orlando's sake. He left. Aragorn noticed and stopped Orlando.  
  
"He's gone. You don't have to hold back anymore."  
  
"Hold back? Whatever do you mean?"  
  
Orlando's face was clearly puzzled while his voice dripped innocence. Aragorn wondered if Orlando truly had been holding back, or if he really was a clumsy swordsman, when he remembered someone. Legolas. Legolas always made a face just like Orlando's when he was pretending to be confused. Inwardly, Aragorn was amazed at the similarities between Legolas and Orlando.  
  
"You know what I mean, Orlando. You're holding back. I want to fight someone who knows what they are doing, and shows it."  
  
Orlando's smile still oozed innocence, but the twin blades swinging towards Aragorn from both sides were anything but innocence. With a laugh, Aragorn blocked one while twisting out of the way of the other.  
  
"Much better!"  
  
When Christoph returned an hour later, he was startled to see the two fighting with amazing skill. He wasn't too shocked about Viggo's skill increase, after all, he had been holding back, but Orlando! Orlando was fighting like a professional! His movements were not clumsy and slow, but graceful and swift.  
  
"Stop! Stop this at once!"  
  
The two pulled away from each other, lowering their weapons and breathing heavily. Christoph scowled as he inspected the weapons.  
  
"How did you improve so fast? Tell me!"  
  
Aragorn quickly answered for Orlando, seeing the younger man at a loss of what to say.  
  
"I simply gave him some pointers and encouraged him instead of yelling at him all the time. Maybe you should try it, it does work."  
  
Firmly grasping Orlando's arm, Aragorn led him away. When they were a safe distance away from the sparing area, Orlando thanked Aragorn for getting him out of his lessons, they had never been so boring. Apparently, Christoph wasn't Orlando's normal teacher, Bob Anderson, but rather one who liked excuses to yell at people. As Aragorn listened to Orlando talk, he couldn't help but feel that same pull that he had always felt around Legolas. He marked it up as another weird coincidence.  
  
"So, do you want to or not?"  
  
Aragorn was brought out of his comparisons between Legolas and Orlando by the question.  
  
"I'm sorry, want to what?"  
  
With a chuckle, Orlando asked his question again.  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner with a bunch of the rest of the cast? We're going to this great place not far from here..."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
The two hurried off to join the rest of the dinner group, not wanting to be late. Inwardly, Aragorn smiled. This quest already seemed more enjoyable then the last two.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Yes, I made Aragorn be J.R.R. Tolkien, simply because he's the only one who would really be able to write about Middle-Earth, and the fellowship, and all that other fun stuff.  
  


So, please be nice, and review.

If you don't want to review, let me toss in this incentive. I have part 6 written already, just needs to go through the betas. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get it up. K O?


	7. Could you be the one?

Yay, part 6! Two parts tonight! Aren't you all lucky!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two hurried off to join the rest of the dinner group, not wanting to be late. Inwardly, Aragorn smiled. This quest already seemed more enjoyable then the last two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~about 17 months later, filming is almost over~

Aragorn looked over to where Orlando sat by a stream. They were both in their costumes, and had to take special care not to mess them up. Orlando was singing a song in elvish, one he had taught himself after reading it in the books. Sighing softly, Aragorn shook his head, closing his eyes to be alone in his thoughts.

'Orlando reminds me so much of Legolas, each passing day reveals a new side to him that he shares with Legolas. Every time I see him in costume, I could swear he was Legolas, back among the living. Orome said I would know his callon when I met him, and Orlando and Legolas are so similar...could Orlando be Orome's callon?'

When he opened his eyes again, he found Orlando staring at him curiously.

"Are you all right Viggo? You seem, I don't know, preoccupied, I guess."

Aragorn hesitated only a moment before deciding to take a chance.

"Orlando, I need to ask you something."

Pushing a few strands of blond hair out of his face, Orlando shrugged.

"Go ahead. You can ask me anything."

"Please don't think I'm crazy, but, car le tirad i tolthoneth o Orome?"(Do you see the messenger of Orome?)

Orlando's eyes opened in shock, his mouth falling open, before he composed himself, replying as Orome said he would.

"Im car, na le tirad i callon o Orome. I toltho?"(I do, if you see the hero of Orome. What is the message?)

Aragorn paused for a moment, trying to recall the exact message, before telling it to Orlando.

"Orome believes in second chances for all, especially for you. Although he can do nothing to bring back the elves, he wishes to try to bring back your happiness. There are such things as second chances in love that has spanned centuries, if there is a god involved. Enjoy the rest of your life, callon of Orome, for you deserve it, in his eyes."

Orlando frowned thoughtfully, murmuring to himself in elvish.

"Edwen anann ned meleth...im caral tirad ha. Im fael caral tirad ha."(Second chances in love...I do not see it. I just do not see it.)

Aragorn moved closer to Orlando, setting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Orlando, melethron esta?"(Orlando, what is your beloved's name?)

Orlando shook his head.

"Ennas ha al ind. E idh ned gurth, ah in bess a sell."(It has no meaning. He rests in death, with his wife and children.)

"E noss?"(He had a family?)

Aragorn couldn't help but relate Orlando's melethron to Legolas'. Orlando's melethron had a wife and children, and so did he. Orlando's melethron was dead, however, and he was not. 

"Orlando, trenar enni in esta."(Orlando, tell me his name.)

Aragorn was kneeling in front of Orlando now, who was also on his knees. A callused thumb gently wiped a tear from the cheek of the younger man, who leaned into the simple touch.

Closing his eyes, Orlando savored the moment. Viggo may not be the one he loved, but he felt such a strong connection to him.

"Aragorn. In esta Aragorn."(Aragorn. His name was Aragorn)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Wouldn't I remember you?

At last, the long awaited part 7!!

~evil laughter~

I do not own these characters. I merely pick them up, dump them into a jar, shake it up, and see what happens. Like any good scientist, I record the results. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aragorn. In esta Aragorn."(Aragorn. His name was Aragorn)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aragorn!?!"

For his part, Aragorn was shocked. He had never met Orlando as anyone other then Viggo, and Orlando didn't seem to be the type of person who would love someone who was obviously fictional, but how else could he love Aragorn? When Orlando drew away from his hand, however, Aragorn stopped him, turning the younger man's head until they were looking into each other's eyes. Aragorn's voice sounded harsh, even to his ears.

"How could you love Aragorn?"

Aragorn returned back to English as he asked Orlando this question. Orlando seemed hesitant to respond.

"I-I do. I-I don't know how to explain it to you...it's just, I-I..."

Aragorn's voice softened considerably; he hadn't meant to sound so cold.

"Orlando, I don't think you're crazy, it's just that I'm sure I would have remembered meeting you, and I don't."

Orlando's couldn't think straight, as he tried to comprehend what Viggo was saying.

'He would have remembered me, what does he mean, unless he's Aragorn, he couldn't be, Aragorn's dead, or is he, could Aragorn still be alive? How, why? Wouldn't he be dead now, his quests finished? He'd be disgusted with me, to die he would have learned that I loved him, he'd hate me now...'

"Orlando?"

Orlando looked up into Viggo's eyes again, his gaze haven fallen as his mind spun. 'Aragorn' he reminded himself. 'Aragorn, not Viggo.'

"Would you have remembered Legolas?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short, I know, but if I get 10 more reviews, I'll put the next part up as soon as I see that I have 10 more reviews. Understood? Less then 10, and I'll put the next part up when I feel like it, or when I remember.


	9. Are you ready?

Okay, here's the status on Why?

There is this chapter and another, both written and betaed, then the aftermath, which is also written and betaed. After that, the story is over. Finished. Completed. Done with.

I'll probably give a day or two between postings, unless I get enough reviews asking for the next chapter sooner.

One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday, and when I get where I'm going, these wonderful people will be waiting for me to own them. Until then, they are not mine. I'm attempting to grow wings. Let me know if you have any tips to make them grow faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you have remembered Legolas?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the second time in only a few minutes, Aragorn was shocked again. He gaped at Orlando, looking for all the world like a fish out of water. Orlando smiled softly and brushed a stray lock of hair back behind Aragorn's ear.  
  
"I am, no, was Legolas. Orome had me reincarnated some time ago, though he never told me why. All he said was to wait for his tolthoneth to deliver a message. I did not think I would ever see you again, Aragorn."  
  
When Aragorn still didn't respond, Orlando spoke up again.  
  
"I have all of Legolas' memories. In fact, I guess you could say I am Legolas, in a modern body. I am not an elf anymore though."  
  
Aragorn noted a touch of sadness in Orlando's voice. He reached out slowly and caressed the younger man's face carefully.  
  
"I didn't love you because you were an elf."  
  
Orlando was pulling away, muttering something about needing to get ready for the next scene when he realized what Aragorn had said.  
  
"Today is a day for shocking news for both of us, isn't it?"  
  
Orlando could only gape as Aragorn calmly stood and helped him to his feet.  
  
"There now, you're acting just like I was only a moment ago. I can think of better uses for your mouth anyway."  
  
He leaned forward and captured Orlando's lips in his own. Orlando leaned into the kiss, returning it hungrily. Their arms wrapped around each other and they lost themselves within the kiss.  
  
Aragorn awoke the next morning with his arms wrapped around Orlando's slim body, and Orome sitting at the foot of the bed. He scowled at the god, shifting so he could see Orome better without waking his slumbering lover. Orlando whimpered something, reaching for Aragorn, before resting his head on Aragorn's chest and fell back into a calm sleep. A smile crossed the ex-ranger's ruddy features as he pulled Orlando closer to him. Orome's face looked suspiciously like a cat's who not only had cream, but several canaries as well.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Aragorn's voice was a low hiss, he did not wish to wake Orlando, but he did not wish for Orome to send him off on another quest, not when he had finally found Orlando. Orome's smile grew, if anything. He vanished from the foot of the bed, to reappear at Aragorn's side.  
  
"Dearest Viggo, I merely came to present you with your fourth, and final, quest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta is an ezboard for LOTR fans. Come check it out. It may be small, but it's growing, and will grow faster with your help.

If anybody is wondering why Orome calls Aragorn Viggo, it's because he knows how much Aragorn hates the name Viggo, and likes to torment him.


	10. Soundproof Trailer

Part 9 up! Yay!! Only the aftermath after this!! Almost over!

Go to pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta for an ezboard community dedicated to LOTR. Fanfiction, fanart, chatting, maybe even contests! I'm Laeghwest there, stop by and drop a line near the river. Please? My forest seems almost to be dying, there are so few visitors.

Lady Amaryllis, sure you can write something like this. It just takes very evil muses and a bit of free time.

Rain Minstrel, that is a lot of reviews.

Gackt, reviewing more then once by the same person does count as multiple review. If they count in the # of reviews, then I count them. I count mine too.

Eugenides, well, you'll just have to read to find out what the fourth quest is, won't you?

Vanessa, here's the next part, as you (and everyone else who reviewed) ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dearest Viggo, I merely came to present you with your fourth, and final, quest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orlando stirred, blinking his eyes open slowly. He was wrapped in someone else's arms, an unfamiliar feeling, but not an unpleasant one. Aragorn was scowling at Orome, who was smiling sweetly back. Orlando groaned, burying his face in Aragorn's chest.

"Go 'way Orome. It's too early."

Orome laughed.

"Too early callon? You used to be up with the sun, if I remember correctly. Besides, I'm only here to give Aragorn his final quest."

Aragorn drew Orlando closer, closing his eyes and drawing in the feeling of holding his lover close.

"Hurry up and tell me then, so you can leave us be."

Orome took Orlando's hands in his own, pulling him away from Aragorn slightly.

"Isn't he exquisite? I only choose the best in my callons. Since he is the best, he deserves only the best life possible."

Here Orome paused, turning to face Aragorn. His face now was serious, no trace of the laughter that had been there only moments before.

"Aragorn, your last quest, should you choose to accept it, is to give my callon the best possible life. You are to do everything in your power to make him happy until the end of your days. However, this quest is not a mandatory one. You do not have to if you do not wish to, and if at any time you wish to end your quest, you may. Do you choose to accept it?"

He placed Orlando's hands in Aragorn's, and moved back to watch. Aragorn stared into Orlando's hopeful eyes for only a moment, before bringing his hands up to his mouth. Kissing them gently, he whispered softly.

"I do not need a quest to try to do my very best to make Orlando happy. I wish for nothing more then to be by his side as long as he wants me."

Orlando's face broke into a smile as he threw himself into Aragorn's arms. Orome smirked as he left, enchanting their room so it was completely soundproof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, happily ever after. What a nice quest!

Psst, go to pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruestaa.


	11. Aftermath

Aftermath

Why? is finally over. I feel a great sense of….emptiness. I don't have anything to write anymore, my muses aren't giving me any inspiration at all. Any suggestions?

Psst, go to pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta for a LOTR community.

Please.

^___^ I'll shut up now so you can read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn and Orlando eloped to a small island in the Mediterranean Sea after the filming of LOTR. They occasionally meet up with their fellow actors, but mainly live a secluded life. The castle of Mirkwood is also upon that island, the two had spent a small fortune fixing it up until it glittered and glistened again. Aragorn had been saving money for thousands of years, so he had a rather large fortune, and did not care how much he had to spend. They bought the island, so they would not be overrun with fans of any sort, although they did have a bit of a problem with teenage girls. Orlando let his hair grow long and would dye it blond. He preferred it that way. The two led exceptionally long lives, although they never appeared to get older, they were still mortal. They died in each other's arms one night. Aragorn was several thousand years old, Orlando was 315. Their castle has once again fallen into disarray, and is quickly crumbling to dust. Within a few months, the last genuine traces of Middle-Earth will vanish from our world forever.

Orome still resides in the other world. Occasionally, he comes to the realm of mortals to wreak havoc and cause mayhem. He finds it quite fun, since "There is simply nothing to do up here. Everyone is so prim and proper. Galadriel doesn't even fuss anymore if I dye her mirror orange." He has quite a few fans in the mortal realm still, despite the fact that Middle-Earth has faded away, due to the ever-popular classic novels by J.R.R. Tolkien. Although he is no longer useful as Lord Hunter, he still has plenty of fun toying with the lives of others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gackt no hime, I'm sorry for calling you just Gackt, I was lazy and didn't feel like typing your name out. ^_^;;;; I do know who Gackt is, though I've never heard any of his music. Sorry, won't happen again. ^_^;;;

Pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta

Please please please come!


End file.
